Flash Fire
Plot After finding a picture of Kim Spooks as an infant with Sarah Pasteo when she was a fire chief, Sarah told (Friend name) and Gracie about the time she adopted Kim after her parents were murdered. The flashback started with Sarah telling the team to stay clear while she go inside to investigate an Arson fire. It turns out that 2 people where killed in the Fire. Kimble Spooks and Ashly Spooks were killed from Carbon monoxide poisoning. The killer was Dan Dams. Dan Dams revealed that he got mad after finding out that Ashley was cheating on him. He sneaked in with some oil and a lighter and set the house on fire. Dan was giving a life time senctence for killing Kim's parents. After triail, Sarah had to decide on what to do with Kim because her parents are killed and his grand farther is in jail forever. She got a law permit that allowed her to adopt a kid if their parents are completely dead. So she went to the next triail and the Judge made her a legal parent of Kim, making the team they know today. Also at the last clip, Kim said her first word, which made Sarah cry in happiness as she hugged her. After the flashback, Sarah went missing. They found out that Sarah went to the 9/11 graveyard to find out about the reason she's chief of the NYPD. Victim *'Kim's parents' (They died after a fire took their life) Murder Weapon *'Carbon Monoxide posioning.' Killer *'Dan Dams.' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a suspect. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears suspect. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a suspect. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears suspect. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a suspect. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears suspect. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a suspect. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears suspect. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a suspect. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears suspect. Killer's Profile *The killer matches this profile. *The killer matches this profile. *The killer is this profile. *The killer wears this profile. *The killer wears this profile. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 This is where the steps for Chapter 1 are written. Chapter 2 This is where the steps for Chapter 2 are written. Chapter 3 This is where the steps for Chapter 3 are written. Unless there is a Chapter 4, the arrest should take place here. Chapter 4 This chapter is optional and more than often not used. This is where the steps for Chapter 4 are written. Additional Investigation This is where the steps for the Additional Investigations are written. The Additional Investigation can either have this simple name, or something more creative. Triva *This is the first Flashback case in season 6. **It revealed that Kim's birth parents died back before 9/11 happened. *The 9/11 tower is a parody of the Twin Towers that used to be in NY City till 9-11-2001 **The case name is a combinanation of Flash back and Fire. Navigation